Welcome Back
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Sequel to "Are You Happy Now?" They knew it was their fault. They should've listened, but instead, they were to afraid to. Now, they had to face reality. He was gone and it was their fault. All they could do now, was finally listen, and hope that when they travelled back, they wouldn't lose their boss a second time. They would listen now, because it felt so good to be back. 5YL


They had never wanted this to happen.

Why were they mad again? There beloved boss killed someone right?

But Tsuna was too kind to do that. So there must have been a reason for him to end someone's life.

But they didn't realize that. They didn't listen to him when he tried to explain. They turned their backs to their dear boss who did nothing but care for them and protect them.

And yet, they failed to do their jobs as his guardians and protect him.

They spent nearly a year away from him. Away from the person they cared most for.

All because they refused to listen...

And now, their dearly beloved boss was lying on the round in a pool of his own blood because of them.

He was gone. Dead.

They'd never be able to see his beautiful smile or hear his heartwarming laugh. They wouldn't be able to go to him for advice or merely to talk. They couldn't spend anymore time with him. Their friend was gone.

They ignored him. Avoided him. They left him alone. They hurt him.

They called him a monster.

Why was it that they hadn't noticed the sadness in his eyes after the incident? Or the fact that he ate less and less once they began to ignore his presence. Why couldn't they hear his countless cries at night as he cried himself to sleep or woke up screaming from a nightmare.

It was because they refused to accept the fact that he killed someone, so in turn, they refused to accept him.

They never did any work while they were gone. They just ignored their duties and did whatever they pleased. Whatever they thought would help them forget the incident.

But they never noticed that the work was never actually sent to them. He must have been doing all of their work, including his own.

Realizing that, their hearts broken even more.

They ignored their friend's health, his cries to be accepted again. They ignored the fact that he was doing all of what was originally their work.

And in the end, their boss, their friend, their family member, lost his life.

And even in the end, he only thought about their happiness. He constantly worried about them. He thought they would be happy if he died. It was like he planned to die in this battle the moment it started. To anyone else, his question would have sounded as if trying to make them feel guilty, but they had known Tsuna long enough that he asked that question sincerely, truly wondering if they were actually happy that he was gone.

He was so cold. It wasn't natural. Their friend was always so warm and full of life. He always made them feel warm and at home.

Now, their home was gone.

They didn't notice that the fight had ended, or that Reborn and Dino had walked up to them.

Dino was openly crying and Reborn glared darkly at them. They knew they deserved it. It was all their fault.

"Well? Are you happy now? You got what you wanted didn't you? He's dead now. You won't have to avoid him anymore," Reborn said. They flinched at the hard harsh words, but knew what he meant. They had driven their boss to actually wanting death, something he didn't deserve.

"You're wrong," Lambo cried out. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Tsuna-nii should be alive! We didn't want to leave Tsuna-nii!"

"Then why had you all so willingly left him alone here. If I recall, you were the first to call him a 'cruel heartless monster'," Reborn replied. Lambo remained silent after that. He called his big brother a monster? He dear big brother that always took care of him? The one that always drove his nightmares away and played with him? He called him that?

"You have no right to call him your big brother, nor your family, or friend. You all lost the right the moment you turned your backs on him."

Why had they done it? Why did they turn their backs to him and abandon him?

Because they were afraid to think that their dear friend was actually a killer.

"The herbivore didn't have to die for that," Hibari said. He knew his eyes were close to betraying him. He could feel the soft sting and the lump in his throat.

"Don't give me that crap Kyoya! Tsuna suffered more than anyone else after you all abandoned him. He cried nearly everyday, he barely ate, at yet, even after you all left, he constantly asked about you all. Why else would I ever visit any of you? It was because Tsuna wanted to make sure you were all okay. He never wanted me to tell you the truth. He kept saying that it would be better for everyone if you all didn't know, because he didn't want you all to feel hurt at all," Dino sobbed out as he held his little brothers head in his hands. It crushed him to see that peaceful look on his face after his death, almost resembling a smile.

Because he thought they would all be happy if he was finally dead.

The guardians didn't want to hear more, but it seemed like that was what they always did right? When they didn't want to hear something, when they were afraid to, they would ignore it.

But now, they couldn't ignore the fact that Tsuna was dead because of them.

It was all their fault.

"We were scared. We were scared Tsuna had become a killer," Yamamoto said. He didn't bother to hold back the tears that were falling from his eyes. The only ones that did were Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro, but he knew they wanted to.

"Have you never cut someone down with your sword? Gokudera was a freelance hitman before meeting Tsuna. He killed countless people. Mukuro killed two mafia families when he was just a child. And yet, you all manage to accept yourselves and each other. But once it was Tsuna that did it, to protect his family, by accident no less, he is abandoned by the people he cared most for," Reborn said.

Everyone's eyes widened at the fact.

It was an accident.

Tsuna didn't mean to kill the man.

It was an accident.

And if they had only listened for a second, they would known.

~.-.~

Giotto watched from his ring as his descendant was killed. He had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Decimo's guardians didn't deserve to wear those rings and call themselves Vongola.

But he knew that Tsuna still cared for them. Soon, Tsuna himself would in the ring to watch over the future bosses.

He used his flames to light his ring and appear before the guardians. He couldn't let it end like this. Not when, even in his afterlife, his descendant would suffer.

The flames vanished and he watched as the guardians' looked at him in shock. He called to his own guardians, who all soon appeared from their rings, surrounding Decimo and his guardians.

"The cloud, that is always closest to the sky, although still separate, vanished. The sun, that once shone brightly, lost its light. The rain, that washed away all of the sky's troubles, disappeared, leaving a drought. The storm, that protected the sky with everything it had, never came. The lightning, that brightened and protected the sky in dark times, helping the storm, refused to come down. The mist, that hides and protects the sky, left the sky vulnerable," Giotto said. "You are not fit to be Decimo's guardians, after abandoning him when your sky needed you the most."

The guardians listened quietly as Giotto spoke to them. They knew they failed Tsuna. They failed as his guardians, his family, and his friends.

"However," Giotto added, surprising them. "Even after all of that, Decimo still believed in you, and continues to. He truly was a wonderful sky, caring for his family despite how they treated him. I cannot bring him back to life, but I will give you two options. Stay in this time, or travel back in time and change the future. Correct your mistakes and return to Decimo. Keep in mind that if you remain in this times, the rings will reject you as their owners. I will not continue to allow you to be Vongola's Guardians in this time after everything that has happened."

The guardians' didn't need to think twice and quickly requested to be sent back.

"Very well then. I will send you back with your memories. Do not make the same mistakes and take care of Decimo."

Their flames on their rings ignited and soon covered them entirely.

When they opened their eyes, they were in the Vongola Mansion, but not the Headquarters where Tsuna was.

They had taken the first flight back to Sicily where they knew Tsuna would be and only hoped they were sent back before the battle occurred. Giotto never told them just how far back he was sending them.

The moments they arrived that HQ, they ran through the doors, shocking every maid and butler in sight. They only stopped once they spotted Reborn in one hallway.

"Reborn! Where is he? Where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn glared at all of them as he scrutinized them.

"What? Here to hurt him even more?" he asked.

"No! We need to find Juudaime to apologize! We were wrong!" Gokudera yelled hurriedly. Reborn turned his glare to him, but told him Tsuna's location.

"If you even think about hurting Dame-Tsuna one more time, I swear, you'll be shitting bullets in your graves," Reborn threatened as he walked away. The guardians nodded before racing down the hall again to find Tsuna.

They stopped in front of the familiar oak doors. They weren't sure if they should knock or just barge in there. They decided to knock, so that they didn't scare their dear friend.

"Come in," said a weak voice. The slowly opened the doors, only to freeze in their spots.

Tsuna hadn't bothered to look up at them, but they didn't need him to for them to see something was clearly wrong with him.

Tsuna was deathly pain. His eyes were red with dark circles under them, clearly from crying and sleepless nights. He looked skinnier than he was before, and his eyes looked almost lifeless.

When he finally looked up at them, they watched as those dull brown eyes widened and unshed tears began to pile up, before he quickly blinked them away and turned back to his work, working faster than before.

"I-Its nice to see you all again... W-What brings you h-here?"

They could tell he was afraid of them at the moment. They had said so many terrible things to him, and then left him. They would be surprised if they had gotten a different answer, but that didn't mean that the one they got didn't hurt them.

"Tsuna, we-"

"I-If its about its about the work, y-you don't have to worry about it. I've a-already done it," Tsuna interrupted.

"No, Juudaime, it's not that," Gokudera said. "We wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Y-You _wanted_... to talk to me?" Tsuna asked them, a clear look of shock on his face. Had they really avoided him so much? To the point where it would be so surprising that they would ever talk to him? Had they really done this to him?

"O-Okay. A-Although I think I can guess what it is," Tsuna mumbled to himself. They all heard it, and became curious.

"What do you think we will tell you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"N-No. It's n-nothing..." Tsuna said. "I-It's just that... After what happened... I haven't talked to you guys in months you know? And then you all went to live somewhere else... I didn't think you'd ever come back." Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks, falling onto his desk as his hands clenched his black slacks.

"Tsunayoshi, we just-"

"A-Ah! B-But its expected right? I don't blame you for wanting to leave... I deserve it anyway... It's my fault after all," Tsuna said. He was trying his best to stop the tears that were falling from his eyes but to no avail. He had curled into a ball in his chair, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them. He looked so vulnerable and broken. It was unbefitting for a Mafia Boss, but then again, Tsuna never was an average Mafia Boss. He was too kind hearted and selfless. So why hadn't they realized before that such a caring person could never willingly kill someone?

"It's all my fault. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident, I swear. I never meant for that to happen. I was so scared, I felt like I was the one dying. I couldn't sleep at all after that. But I was even more scared about what you guys would think about me... I don't deserve to have you guys around me. I don't deserve it. I should have been more careful. I deserve to be ignored. I don't deserve to be here. I should be the one dead, not him. I'm a monster. A heartless monster."

The guardians' eyes widened when sky flames began to cover Tsuna's body. It had been just like when they had went to the future... When Yuni sacrificed herself...

Tsuna was planning on killing himself!

"Tsuna-nii! Don't do it!" Lambo yelled as he ran to Tsuna and hugged him. Tsuna stiffened and lifted his head with wide eyes.

"L-Lambo..."

"You can't die Tsuna-nii! We were wrong! Tsuna-nii isn't a monster! He's a great person! You can't die! You just can't!" Lambo protested. Tsuna continued to cry as the rest of his guardians surrounded him and hugged him, with the exception of Mukuro and Hibari, although they still stayed around him.

"We're so sorry for leaving you without listening Juudaime. We failed you," Gokudera said softly. Tsuna's flames decreased, but they knew it was a good. The flames were returning to the ring.

"We should have listened Tsuna. We never should have left," Yamamoto added.

"We are EXTREMELY sorry Sawada!" Ryohei yelled. Normally, Gokudera would have yelled at him, but now wasn't the time for that.

"B-Boss. Please forgive us," Chrome sobbed. Tsuna continued to cry as the flames finally disappeared, and hugged Lambo, who was now crying into his chest.

"Only if you can all forgive me," Tsuna said.

"Of course!" They screamed. Tsuna wiped the remaining tears from his and smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you. And welcome back!"

"It's good to be back."

~.-.~

~Omake~

"Hey Giotto. What made you change your mind about rejecting them as guardians and sending them to the past instead?" G asked.

"Because I didn't want Decimo to die like that. Plus, he needs them to ever be happy," Giotto replied.

"Yes, but what if they do the same thing again?" asked Asari.

"I beat the crap out of them, then have the rings reject them," Giotto responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how do you expect to do that without an actual body?" Alaude inquired. Giotto thought for a moment before a smirk plastered itself on his face.

"Daemon! Help me take of Decimo's body!"

Everyone paled at the thought and Daemon chuckled.

"Nufufufu. Are you sure you want to do that? Don't you think they've already had enough after watching their boss die, and then nearly die again?"

"No," Giotto said simply. "It's their fault for doing such a thing to my dear, precious Tsunayoshi. My little grandson doesn't deserve such treatment."

_He has a Tsuna-complex, _ they all thought. They all watched silently as their boss chuckled to himself, already planning what he was going to do to Decimo's guardians.

"I pity Decimo's guardians. We should pray for their safety," Knuckle said as he began to quietly pray. The others looked at Knuckle before looking back at their boss who's evil aura was practically overflowing from him.

_May our successors survive the terrible experience they will soon face._

~.-.~

** There you go, the sequel to Are You Happy Now?**

** I hope you liked it. I felt bad letting Tsuna die and all, so I made a happy ending to it all! :D**

** Thank you to everyone that read Are You Happy Now? and for reviewing it. I loved all of the feedback.**

** Well, Ciao~**

** Please REVIEW! **


End file.
